1. Field of the Invention 
The present invention relates to a brush for applying a powdered cosmetic composition, of the type comprising:                a tuft of synthetic hairs comprising at least two groups of hairs having, at their free ends, cross-sections of different surface area; and        a handle supporting the tuft of hairs from a connecting portion of the hairs.        
Such brushes are used in particular for picking up and applying to the skin powdered cosmetic compositions which may or may not be compacted, such as eyeshadows, loose powders or blushers.
2. Description of Related Art
The tuft of hairs on these brushes is generally made from a natural material, such as natural silks, or animal hair, such as squirrel hair, boar hair or goat hair.
The use of natural materials to produce the brushes considerably increases the cost of manufacture of the brush.
It is known to use synthetic hairs to form the tufts of brushes. In order to reproduce in the best possible manner the mechanical properties of brushes formed with natural hairs, it is known to form the tuft of hairs from a mixture of synthetic hairs having different cross-sections.
Such a brush is described for example in the document US 2007/0151061. Such brushes are difficult to manufacture since the hairs of different cross-section are not easily distributed in a homogeneous manner over the entire cross-section of the tuft when the hairs are mixed.